


WD Arch [Alternate Route]

by Kisans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ask The Font Family, Ecto-Genitalia, Ectobiology, I'm sorry baby, Incest, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Roman is easily manipulated, Underage - Freeform, Underfell AU, WD is stranger Danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/pseuds/Kisans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the many different directions my little comic could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WD Arch [Alternate Route]

**Author's Note:**

> There were many different ways I could have gone with the WD Arc, and I explored several of them, but this was one I was heavily leaning towards but decided against after getting into it. Considering how badly it could have ended.
> 
> This ends abruptly because it's not complete. And I doubt I'm going to finish it now that I've already begun to draw the story on the blog.

Gaster adjusted the smaller skeleton in his lap, his hands slowly caressing his hips and femurs- Roman reflexively giggled at the light touch, wiggling slightly as his cheeks flushed a darkening shade of magenta.

“G-Gaster, that t-tickles!” Roman said, hands reaching out to grab the elders hands to try and move them away, only to be denied, Gaster's grip tightening as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, chuckling quietly. His hands squeezed Roman's femurs gently, causing the younger to laugh again, body shaking as digits began to trace down to bare knee bones, then back up, stopping to rest on small hips. 

Gaster could feel his bones start to heat up and phalanges started to dance against the smaller skeletons supple body, a visible shiver wracked down his spine as fingers dug just a bit harder against Roman's hip bones.

“G-Gaster, th-that one k-kind of hurt-” The smaller skeleton squirmed against the gentle restraint before Gaster let off just a bit, letting out a quiet chuckle.

“Sorry, Roman.” His voice came out low, easing his grip to be a bit more comfortable. He was getting a little too excited with his plan, deciding to slow it down just a tad, wanting to ease the younger into the idea. “It can feel better, though.”

“What do you mean?” Oh, this child's innocence was going to be the death of him. Gaster just laughed deep in his throat before allowing his hands to trail upwards and under Roman's hoodie and undershirt, moving ever so gently against the younger's delicate ribcage- his bones felt even smaller against his bare hands, Roman trembled slightly under his ministrations, making a quiet noise of detest.

“W-wait-” He was cut of when Gaster started to rake his fingers back down over the small ribs, hands shooting up to grab again to try and stop him. 

“It's alright, Roman, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.” Which was followed by an almost dark sounding chuckle, fingers dipping into the slats between the ribs and squeezing them lightly. “Doesn't this feel nice?”

“Ah....” Roman shivered against the older skeleton's chest, face starting to burn a deep magenta as his small hands flexed a bit. “I-I-I don't kn-know....”

“Just let me show you.” Gaster let out a low and hot breath as he started to gently caress Roman's sensitive ribs, the smaller skeleton shuddering at each gentle touch. Gaster could feel his bones start to get hotter as he trailed over each rib, Roman was so small, even for his age, he was so innocent. 

With a groan, Gaster ground his hips upwards against Roman's, the younger just whimpering quietly at the motion, and then gasping when Gaster let his hands run on the inside of his ribcage, fingers dancing over the encased spine.

“Have you ever explored your body like this, Roman?” He breathed out, fingers wrapping around the small spine, gently pumping it, trying to coax Roman's body into submission- which seemed to be working in his favor.

“N-no-” He stuttered out, half lidded eye sockets bugged open when Gaster trailed the hand around his spine to where it connected to his hips, phalanges ghosted over his coccyx, and Roman let out a short moan at the feeling. “G-G-Gaster-!”

“Shhhh, we wouldn't want to disturb your parents.” He said, free hand moving upwards to gently prod at Roman's mouth. “Here, suck on these to help keep you quiet.” 

And Roman listened, taking in the elder skeleton's fingers without complaint, teeth and tongue grazing against the sensitive bones. Gaster let out a pleased groan, pushing them further into Roman's mouth, whose tongue seemed willing to pull them in, lapping curiously at the pads.

“Good boy.” He praised as his other hand pinched at the smaller's coccyx, fingers moving to dip into the divots in the bone. Gaster could feel his magic manifesting in his pants, moaning quietly as the hard shaft completed and the tent rubbed up against Roman's hips.

The praising and positive noises Gaster was making just seemed to coax Roman to suckle a bit more, trying harder to elicit more pleased sounds out of his grandfather. 

As Gaster continued to tweak at the end of Roman's spine, he could see purple magic start to glow at the front of the teen's pelvis, chuckling at the sight. His hand moved to unzip and pull down the front of his shorts, exposing the bones to the cool air of the room. 

“You see this, Roman?” Gaster said, pulling Roman's head to look downward upon himself, to see the glowing area. He blushed darker, seeing the exposed area- where he was told when he was younger not to let anyone else touch. “Let me show you what to do with this magic.”

Gaster pulled his now slick fingers from Roman's mouth, trail of saliva connecting them to the purple tongue as he moved them to the buzzing magic. The wet appendages moved against the magic and Roman let out a quiet gasp at the feeling, then a smaller moan when they slid back across. He twisted and shifted against Gaster as the elder continued, watching with one open eye as a small purple mound began to form in the area receiving attention.

“Wh-what-?”

“Just relax and let it happen, Roman.” Gaster breathed lowly, letting his fingers dip into the slowly forming cunt, shivering when he heard the teen make tiny noises while he worked. Eventually the magic formed completely, feeling the tight crevice of Roman's vagina around the two wet fingers. “Mmm, see, it's not bad at all.” He hummed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the teen's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate direction was going to end with WD gaining Roman's trust and then just tearing it away from him. The psychological damage from this version would have hurt Roman even more in the end, and I'm NOT THAT MUCH OF A MONSTER.


End file.
